This invention relates to a method and apparatus for Voice over Internet Protocol (VOIP) communications, and more particularly bridging multiple calls into a conference call session with a VOIP terminal.
Conference calls enable multiple parties to communicate with each other by joining the parties together in the same call session in a manner known as bridging. Typical Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS) terminals, also known as land line terminals, connect with one other party for each telephone line associated with the terminal. The POTS terminal can initiate a conference call with several called parties if the terminal has several telephone lines.
Otherwise, each party taking part in the conference call dials a Public Switched Telephone (PSTN) telephone number, also known as a Directory Number (DN), which connects the party to a switching element in the communications network. The party then enters a code, such as a participant code, and the switching element connects the party to the bridged call session thereby allowing them to take part in the conference call by communicating with all the other conference call participants.
Voice Over Internet Protocol (VOIP) calling uses Internet Protocol (IP) addressing schemes to provide packet switched voice communications over a packet data network such as the Internet. Rather than establishing a telephone line using a physical connection between the two terminals as is done with Plain Old Telephone Switched (POTS) circuit-switched calls VOIP uses an IP address for routing packet-based information to and from the VOIP terminal over the Internet to provide voice communications referred to as a call.
In order to communicate with terminals over the PSTN, a VOIP terminal IP address is associated with a DN and the conversion between the two is made in the communications network. Currently, as a result of established IP addressing schemes and VOIP protocols a party using a VOIP terminal to make a call effectively establishes only one “telephone line” connecting to one called party. It is desirable for a calling party to initiate a conference call using a VOIP terminal by simultaneously calling several called parties.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved system and method that resolves the above-referenced difficulties and others.